


All Mine

by LettingGoAndBeingFree



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettingGoAndBeingFree/pseuds/LettingGoAndBeingFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Maiden Queen one shot. Give it a try. (I am crap at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

"Marian!"

The loud shriek startled Marian from her sleep. She shot straight up in bed, unconsciously reaching for a weapon she knew wasn't there. It took a moment for her to get her bearings and steady her breathing.

Marian looked around the room for the source of the scream, senses on high alert, ready for any potential threat, but there was nothing. She did notice that the bed beside her was empty and light was streaming from under the closed bathroom door. A frustrated growl accompanied by something being slammed against the counter alerted Marian to the cause of her premature awakening.

Marian threw off the blankets and padded around the bed to the bathroom door. As quietly as she could, she pushed open the door just a crack and peaked inside. She had to bring a hand up to cover her mouth to keep the chuckle that threatened to escape at bay.

Regina stood in front of the mirror with her back to Marian, wrapped in a towel muttering to herself while she aggressively dug through her cosmetic bag.

Marian was momentarily distracted by the image of her lover in only a towel, her hair hanging damp between her shoulder blades. The thick brunette locks were sticking to the back of her neck, some of natural curl coming through due to the moisture. Marian bit her lip as her eyes followed a drop of water as it slid down the side of her neck and followed the path of gravity over a tanned shoulder blade and disappeared into the fluffy white material of her towel.

Marian distractedly licked her lips and retraced the the glistening path the droplet of water left on Regina's smooth, sunkissed skin. She imagined her tongue replacing the drops of water and felt a familiar heat begin to build in the pit of her stomach. She inched forward, fully intending to make her fantasy a very pleasurable reality. However she didn't notice Regina's night slip on the floor. Her foot ended up tangled in the silky material and as a result she stumbled rather ungracefully into the room.

Regina whirled around at the sudden intrusion and glared daggers at the other woman. Without a word she went back to digging through her make up, completely ignoring Marian's presence.

Marian righted herself, kicking the nightie away and sidled up to the brunette, undeterred by Regina's cold attitude. Slowly she snaked her arms around Regina's slim waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. Regina instantly responded to Marian's touch and relaxed into the intimate embrace. Marian reacted by pulling Regina impossibly closer and turned her head to press a lingering kiss to her pulse point.

That seemed to snap Regina out of whatever haze had momentarily distracted her from her initial irritation and the tension in her entire body returned full force. Before Marian could process her sudden shift in temperament , Regina had thrown her arms off and spun around angrily pointing a pair of tweezers at her. Marian took a couple steps back with her hands held up in surrender.

"Is everything alright." She questioned cautiously, wary of the seemingly non threatening weapon pointed at her. She'd learned long ago that anything could be dangerous in the right hands.

"No." Regina growled, stepping closer to her girlfriend, eyes blazing.

When Regina failed to elaborate, but continued to inch closer and closer with the tweezers still pointed at her Marian spoke up.

"Care to explain what the problem is."

"This." Regina threw her head back and pointed at her extended neck. Marian immediately recognized the so called problem.

Regina's neck was peppered with little bruises of varying shades of red, black, and blue, but the marks didn't stop there. There was a barely discernible trail leading from her throat to each of her collar bones. The most noticeable of Regina's new polka dots were the little indentations near her shoulder the resembled teeth. Marian's teeth to be exact.

Marian admired her handy work, the memories of the previous night and making each and every one of them still fresh in her mind. Regina hadn't been complaining when she was making them. Marian struggled to keep the smug smile off her face, but knew she was fighting a losing battle on that front.

"So what you're saying is you woke me up, potentially Henry and Roland, before the sun because of a couple love bites? Seems a bit overdramatic if you ask me."

Marian tried to hold in her snort of laughter a Regina pursed her lips and angrily scrunched her nose. The end result was more adorable than anything. It was safe to say Marian's attempts to keep her reaction to herself were unsuccessful once again. Regina let out another frustrated noise and turned her back on Marian. She slammed her tweezers down on the counter before pulling her concealer out of her abused bag of cosmetics.

"It's not funny." She insisted, staring down Marian's reflection.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see what the big deal is." Marian admitted, taking a few steps toward Regina. "Can't you just cover it up with that stuff?" She asked pointing out the make up Regina made a point to apply daily.

"That's not the point." Regina sighed, exasperated.

"Then what is?" Marian challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"The point is that I can't very well show up to my morning council meeting covered in hickeys like some horny teenager. It's unprofessional."

"I don't think they'd say anything if you did." Marian countered. Despite Regina proving countless times to the citizens of Storybrooke that she was no longer the Evil Queen they knew in the Enchanted Forest, there were still a handful of people that still feared her. It was an irrational fear but it was still there.

"One of the idiots would, I'm sure." Regina scoffed, thinking about Emma and the two idiots in particular and their inability to grasp the concept of subtlety. They'd probably get a real kick out of it. "It's humiliating." She grumbled, dabbing concealer on and especially dark mark on her jaw.

Marian let Regina's words sink in. Suddenly Regina's reaction to the whole situation made sense. She smirked while leaning against the counter next to her.

"I know why they bother you so much." Marian teased, bringing a finger up to trace an invisible line through a few bruises.

Regina let out an incredulous scoff. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. I do actually, " Marian smirked. "You can't stand the fact that I marked you. That those marks let everyone else know that you are all mine."

Regina's hand froze on her neck and all she could do was stare, wide eyed at Marian's reflection.

Marian smiled to herself, that was all the answer she needed to confirm her assumptions. The Queen wasn't one to be claimed and Marian had done it. She pushed off the counter and swooped in the press a quick open mouthed kiss just under Regina's ear. She felt Regina shiver in response before she pulled away and headed for the door.

"At least now you have an excuse to wear all those scarves just sitting in your closet."

Marian laughed as she barely barely ducked out of the way of the tube of mascara that came flying at her head. She was still chuckling as she closed the bathroom door behind her and crawled back into bed. She hugged Regina's pillow to her chest and inhaled the other woman's lingering scent as she drifted back to sleep. Gods she loved that woman.

* * *

 

It took a week for Regina's love bites to start to fade. Everyday Regina woke up earlier than usual to ensure that she had enough time to painstakingly cover every single dark spot and wrap one of her many intricate scarves around her neck. She was very adamant about none of the hickeys being seen any the townspeople.

Marian of course thought Regina was being completely ridiculous about the whole thing. The marks were nothing to be ashamed of and once she had a shirt on most of them were covered up anyway. Marian herself made it a point to boast the fact that the former Evil Queen decided to mark her; claimed her as her own. It was like a badge of honor to her and it actually hurt that Regina was going out of her way to hide them.

Marian decided enough was enough.

Friday night, date night, Marian sat waiting for Regina in one of the back booths at Granny's. Regina was dropping Roland and Henry off at Emma's place for the night and should be arriving any minute. Marian fiddled with her napkin to keep her hands and mind busy while she waited for her girlfriend. Everytime she was out around town, even though she'd been in Storybrooke for close to two years at this point, and especially when she was with Regina, she always felt like there were eyes on her. It was like they were waiting for something to go wrong. It was annoying and unnecessary.

The bell above the door sounded and Marian looked up to see her Regina hanging her coat up and the stand near the entrance. Marian perked up when she noticed Regina was wearing one of her favorite outfits that included a high waisted black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a crisp, white button up neatly tucked in to the skirt and a pair of killer black heels. She was disappointed, however, to find the sheer material of yet another one of Regina's scarves blocking her view of her lover's cleavage.

Marian pouted. It was a nice scarf, but it had to go. Now it was personal.

Marian stood as Regina strutted across the diner toward her. She accepted the quick peck Regina offered and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman in a tight embrace. Slowly she slid her hands up Regina's back until her fingertips brushed the flimsy material of her scarf. As stealthily as she could, Marian tried to unravel it from the back.

Regina caught on though and grabbed her elbow to halt her movements.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered, her eyes wide and staring straight into Marian's before darting around the diner where she noticed a few patrons already watching their exchange.

"It's time for this to go." Marian declared at normal volume not caring who heard. She moved her hands around to carefully undo the knot under Regina's chin.

"Don't."

"What are you so afraid of?" Marian asked as she loosened the knot and started unwrapping it from Regina's neck, never breaking eye contact. "They're barely noticeable."

"People are watching." Regina pointed out, hoping it would be enough to deter Marian. But no such luck, her scarf was already hanging limply around her shoulders.

"Let them watch." Marian husked and made a show of removing the garment by taking both ends in her hands and lifting the material over Regina's head.

Regina's hands flew up to replace the scarf, feeling exposed without the cover she'd been hiding behind for almost a week. Marian let the piece of fabric drift down to the table beside them and gently pried Regina's hands away from her body. She laced her fingers through Regina's and pulled her close and guided Regina's arms around her neck, where Regina took the cue to clasp her hands together behind it. She settled her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her close until their bodies were flush against each other.

"So beautiful." Marian whispered reverently, gazing into those big brown eyes she'd fallen in love with.

Regina's breath caught in her throat, Marian's words almost too much to handle. How she ever got lucky enough to deserve a woman like Marian was beyond her. She wasn't able to dwell on for very long though because said woman's lips were on her nipping and kissing every not quite faded mark. She let out a quiet moan when Marian reached the extra sensitive spot just under her ear.

They stayed like that, locked in their embrace for several moments. The fact that the were standing practically in the middle of Granny's on a busy Friday night no longer registered to either of them.

That is until someone cleared their throat rather loudly nearby. Reluctantly they broke apart, looking for the one responsible for the interruption of their moment, only to find Granny glaring at them from behind the counter.

"There are rooms available you know."

Regina's cheeks brightened and she was about to apologize, but was cut off by Marian who addressed Granny with a smug expression and puffed out chest.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary at the moment. We'll be sure to keep the offer in mind should the need arise."

Regina couldn't believe what she'd just heard, especially coming out of Marian's mouth. Marian was never that bold, it was usually Regina who made such comments so to have their roles reversed in this instance was completely shocking. Granny was a little better at hiding her shock than Regina and simply walked off mumbling to herself.

"Shall we?" Marian asked, gesturing to their table.

Regina nodded, still at a loss for words and with the grace of the former queen she was she slid into the booth. Marian was right behind her, choosing to sit next to her instead of on the other side of the table. Their backs were to the rest of the diner and Marian scooted as close as she could get to Regina without actually sitting in her lap. Marian threw her arm over the back of the booth and Regina moved her head to rest it on her shoulder.

"I love you." Regina blurted out suddenly, her entire body stiffening while she waited for Marian to react.

Marian froze. That was the first time Regina said those three amazing little word. She could feel her heart soaring as she replayed them over and over in her head. Marian already knew that Regina loved her, that much was glaringly obvious by her actions, but actually hearing her express those feelings out loud was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

"I love you, too." She finally said her voice choked up with emotion.

Marian planted a trail of feather light kisses from Regina's forehead down to the tip of her nose. Regina tilted her head up to meet Marian's lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled away after a moment and let her forehead rest against Marian's. They just stayed like that for several heartbeats, content to stare into the other's eyes because right there in that moment life truly could not get any better.


End file.
